


Jealousy

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Ok. That does it.Dick’s been understanding. Far too understanding, if you ask him.But it ends now.He gets they’re living together. He gets they’re friends who share a lot and that makes them close and chummy to one another. He can even pretend he forgot the whole ‘finding them sharing a bed’. His boyfriend said it was a completely innocent, G-rated, friendly, one-time thing… And he believes his boyfriend.He trusts him.But the mutt… That’s crossing a line. Even Jason agrees with him on this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!
> 
> So, Young Justice Season 3 just premiered, I haven't been able to see any of the episodes but here's hoping they release them on Netflix anytime soon, but still, to celebrate, here's another story. This one is a two-shot Dick's POV.

“Isn’t he cute?”

Dick smiled despite the confusion settling in his mind at seeing his boyfriend holding a small pup in his lap. A white Pitbull pup was sleeping in Wally’s lap as the boy sat on the couch talking to the laptop Dick knew had to be precariously placed on the small coffee table. Wally had his hands on the pup and he was messing his short fur, looking at the camera with a huge smile.

“Uhm… Yeah,” said Dick, noticing he’d spend the last three seconds looking straight at the image trying to decipher what was going on. “When did you get a dog?” he asked softly feeling a little warm and fuzzy looking the caring side of his boyfriend.

“Yesterday,” he answered looking down at the pup. Wally’s grin increased as he looked up, probably seeing Dick’s face on the screen. “Arty was going through the vet school building and saw they were having an adoption thing, so we decided to get a dog. His name is Brucely. He’s three months old-”

Wally kept talking about how they had gone over the vet school and picked the pup that had been taken from an illegal breeding ring and the smile on Dick’s face froze as he tried to wrap his head around Wally’s story, because it honestly sounded like…

“You and Artemis got a pet,” Dick stated, looking straight at Wally and interrupting him “Together,” he finished raising an eyebrow.

Wally made a weird face at him, probably picking up on Dick’s discomfort. “Well, yeah!” he answered before shrugging and continuing “I mean, the house is big enough and it was a rescue program. And he’s just so tiny and cute,” he said cooing at the white pup and playing with his face, waking him up and making the dog try to bite his fingers. “But, look at his paws. They’re _huge_! He’s gonna be at least 80 pounds when he grows. Arty was torn between the Pitbull and a Mastiff. Thank God, she didn’t wanted a small dog…. like a Chihuahua… I can’t live with a Chihuahua, Dick… They’re so noisy… and the teeth, like mini-vampires-” Wally kept rambling, muttering about _whatever_ … About the dog…

The dog he’d gotten with Artemis.

‘ _Just my rommie’_ Artemis.

‘ _I’m_ _not into dating gay guys’_ Artemis.

‘ _The thing with Wally was just a child crush_ ’ Artemis.

“Hey… Are you Ok?” Wally asked, probably noticing Dick wasn’t paying any attention to him and the dog… _Brucely_ , who was currently being held upside-down by Wally, as the poor animal tried to right himself and bite Wally’s hands off. Apparently, his boyfriend wanted to show him something in the dog’s chest.

_Wally and Artemis’ dog._

_Their_ dog. He shrug himself off.

W _hat did he ask?_

_Am I ok?_

_No._

“Yeah, sorry,” he answered trying to put down the fire that was settling in his body. “It’s just… I.. Jason pinged me earlier and I wanna get back to him. Bury the hatchet and all. Talk to you later,” he lied hanging up before Wally had time to properly say goodbye to him.

…

_They got a dog._

His boyfriend and his ‘ _I might as well be living with another girl_ ’ room- _house_ mate had gotten a pet. Together.

They’d _rescued_ _a mutt_. _Together_.

And they’d named it. **_Together_**.

Dick felt a dark heat rising from his belly and settling in his lungs. He felt like he was in a steam bath and every breath he took was actually burning his insides.

_A fucking mutt._

He wasn’t exactly sure what had done it. Rationally, it wasn’t such a big deal.

So Wally’s got a pet. _Big deal_. He’s always liked pets, and he was kind of jealous of Conner and Wolf, even if he would never admit it.

And since he lives with Artemis, she would have to be ok with getting the mutt, obviously.

It was natural that if he wanted a pet, Artemis would need to be involved. And vice versa, if Artemis wanted the mutt, Wally would have to be involved.

Why the fuck he hadn’t told him… well, that wasn’t as obvious, because he was his fucking boyfriend… But still, he could _get_ why he would want a pet.

It was normal.

Fucking _understandable_.

 

Kind of like him living with Artemis.

He doesn’t like it. After all, Wally can break the speed of sound and he has access to Zeta tubes. So he could live anywhere in the world and still be on time for classes at Stanford every morning.

But, it didn’t made sense. Wally would have to rely on skill and Zeta tubes, and why should he do that when he could just live with Artemis in Palo Alto? Plus, he had gotten into his head that his Aunt and Uncle needed space to be a real couple and he was in the way, so he was already thinking of getting a place for himself.

So, living with Artemis, it was an obvious solution. It made financial sense.

It was _understandable_.

 

Just like the two of them being close and ignoring the people who _assumed_ they were a couple.

Artemis didn’t mind. She was still on that ‘ _don’t want another man in my life’_ stage after breaking up with _what’s-his-name_ from Gotham Academy and wanted to focus on her studies.

Wally didn’t mind either. He was in a happy, stable relationship with **him**.

This way, people stayed away from _both of them_ … because they believed they were a couple. A happy couple.

A couple that went on dinner dates, and laughed, and trusted each other with _everything_.

The kind of couple that made people -like the nice store owner down the street- say stuff like ‘they’re made for each other’ and ‘that’s what true love looks like.’

It didn’t matter.

Dick could swallow those comments when he visited and he could pretend his blood doesn’t boil like crazy every time he’s over there and hears those kinds of comments.

After all, he can wait until nighttime, rip Wally’s clothes off and just _take him apart._ Make him beg, moan and pant. Make him say _his name_ a hundred and one times and remind him who he _loves_. And, yeah, maybe he takes some pleasure on doing so while Artemis is in listening distance… but that’s not his fault.

They’re sharing a house… That’s what she gets from having a _house_ mate that’s loud on bed.

One that’s _fucking_ **_taken_**.

…

 

Of course, there was also that time Dick had caught them sleeping together…

Ok, he hadn’t.

Well, he had, _actually_ … _Literally_.

He had, in fact, found them both asleep in _a_ bed. So they _were,_ technically, sleeping together. They just weren’t _sleeping together._ At least not in the _sexual sense_.

He had walked into Wally’s room, and after finding it empty he’d walked into Artemis’, and found his boyfriend asleep, in his boxers, hugging a pretty much naked Artemis.

**_Fine_ ** _!_

She wasn’t _naked…_ But she was only wearing her bra and a tiny G-string that might as well be made out of her _bowstring_.

_Actually, the bowstring might cover more skin._

Dick had been livid.

He’d barked something and Wally had woken up scared and gaped at him and he had looked so fucking confused and innocent, like he hadn’t done anything wrong…Then they’d told him how they’d gone to a pool party, how they’d gotten drunk and Artemis had gotten sick, prompting Wally to stay with her, ending up falling asleep.

In their bathing suits.

Which explained the boxers and G-string thing…

And Dick felt like he had overreacted. So he’d spend the next couple days trying to ease his mind by completely pampering his boyfriend.

Because, it was understandable, that two people, who are best friends, who everyone thinks are a couple, are invited to a pool party, get drunk together and fall asleep in the same bed.

Those things happen.

It doesn’t mean they’d… _fucked each other senseless_.

Plus, Wally’s gay. And he’s trustworthy.

And Arty’s trustworthy.

She is.

_Really…_

He wholeheartedly believes she is…

But now… Now they’re getting a pet together…

A fucking _mutt_ …

…

 

Dick stood up and stomped out to the kitchen where, of course, Artemis was talking to Zee and Megan about the stupid dog. And, of course, as they saw him, they tried to integrate him to the conversation. And Dick had to plaster a fake smile and polite conversation about Wally telling him.

And what a _beautiful name_ , Brucely.

And yes, he _can’t wait_ to go over to meet him in person.

After the third time Megan said how cute it was that they had gone to rescue a dog, and how it made so much sense, he repeated the lie about Jason calling in order to escape before he exploded on them.

Though, honestly, it wasn’t a lie.

Kid _had_ actually called him. Dick was going to blow him off, but now he was probably going over the Cave to try and be a _good brother_ or whatever.

He still wasn’t sure what his relationship with him was supposed to be… Siblings, perhaps? Fictive brothers? Maybe…

Dick knew that he was projecting a lot of his issues with Bruce into the kid (and there were a lot of issues with Bruce). But with Roy’s spiral of self-destruction and Donna walking out on the team, he felt the need to connect.

So yeah, he wasn’t lying. And he wasn’t trying to escape the suffocating heat he felt every time he looked at the screen and saw the image of _their dog._

_He wasn’t._

He was just being a good brother… Mentor.

Whatever.

He just needs to _fucking leave_.

-_-_-_-

“So the Golden Boy _is_ physically capable of frowning, huh!? Should we call the Justice League?” Dick turned confused to see Jason perched on one of the training parallel bars.

“Wha-? Oh, shut up. And for the record, _you_ were the one who asked me to come here,” he replied looking up at him, before jumping and turning in a fluid motion to sit next to him. Jason half shrugged and Dick had to smile at his _maybe-brother-if-this-works-out_ inability to recognize he’d asked for help. Maybe Jason could get a better rapport with Bruce than Dick had. After all, they both were geared towards this _brooding solo_ act, maybe they could try an arrangement of _company-but-each-on-their-own._

Kind of like what Babs was doing… A Bat, yes, but on _her own_ terms.

Thinking of her, made him remember he should call her into joining the Team. They desperately need more stealth/detectives on the Team. Maybe even Jason could join once he gets out of the training wheels program.

“Bruce’s being kind of an asshole,” Jason’s voice brought Dick back to the present and looked at his bird-brother. It was getting considerably easy to stop thinking of him as his replacement or a carbon copy Bruce had whipped up to annoy him. “He usually gets _less_ asshole-ish when you’re around. So, I got you around,” Jason shrugged and Dick wanted to actually snort at that.

So Bruce was _calmer_ when he was around?

If the emotionally constipated bat-robot he’s known for the last eight years was the _less asshole-ish_ version of what Jason had been having to deal with lately, the kid _really_ deserved a break. So maybe coming here to escape the feeling of Wally getting a dog was a good idea. He could help Jason and Bruce find a footing together, and maybe even give the kid a couple pointers about how to deal with the Bat.

_No need to think of my boyfriend, getting a dog with his roommate, the girl who’s had a crush on him since whenever…_

“Dude, seriously, you look murderous,” Jason said twisting himself and sitting on one of the bars and drawing Dick off his thoughts “What? Boyfriend trouble?” he asked looking at him with an honestly open gesture, and Dick felt a little surprised. “How…?”

Jason just shrugged and flipped back on the bar hanging himself from the ankles before answering “Far as I can tell, there are two people that can make you look like _that_. And as I said, you haven’t been around _that one_.” He said pointing at the camera where the Bat was probably looking at them, probably waiting to intervene if they descended into _another_ shouting match.

Dick didn’t liked the idea of broadcasting his problems to the Cave, but, he decided to take Jason on his openness. He jumped and effortlessly grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up, standing on his toes. Jason quickly imitated him and both of them were equilibrating themselves.

“Wally got a pet,” Dick whispered looking at Jason and jumping to the next bar, standing only on the toe of his left foot, Jason copied his movements not bothering to look down, relying on muscle memory. “So?” he asked raising an eyebrow, evidently not following his line of thought. “Unless your speedster’s into some heavy bestiality shit, that shouldn’t affect you.” Dick smiled a little at the possessive, but it quickly turned into a grimace as Jason finished his sentence. Dick shot him a dirty glare and tried to ghost shadow-kick him, but Jason jumped to the other bar before Dick got to him.

“Asshole,” he muttered instead before really answering him “He got a pet _with Artemis,_ ”

“Oh?” Jason frowned and then looked at him, probably assessing him. “ _Oh!_ Yep, that’s bad,” he finished after getting whatever that look had read on him. Dick looked at him surprised turning on the bar and changing legs. He’d expected Jason to tease him, or at least to act like Megan and Zee had, like it was normal and _cute_ that they’d gotten a dog.

“ _Right_?” he exclaimed feeling a little vindicated that someone also thought it wasn’t normal. “God, everyone thinks is _cute_ they’re getting a pet together, but…”

Dick struggled to try and find the right words to express how he was feeling. _Why_ it was bothering him, but couldn’t really articulate it. Jason must have felt his indecision as he continued. “If he wants a pet, he should get it with his boyfriend. Not his roommate,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which it was.

Because his boyfriend shouldn’t be getting into life-long commitments with other people.

“Yes! Thank you! Finally, someone _gets_ it!” Dick exclaimed jumping to Jason’s bar and looking at him with appreciation, he’d been debating himself as to why he was feeling bad over this stupid thing; but it wasn’t stupid.

Jason proved it.

Dick could very well hug him, if he thought there was a chance Jason wouldn’t drop him off the bars if he tried. “So, what did he said?” Jason asked looking at him.

“I don’t really know what to tell him. He already got the stupid dog,” Dick said huffing. It wasn’t like he could tell him to return it, or forbid him from getting a dog altogether. “And the worst part,” Dick added reaching for his phone, “Fucking mutt is _cute_.” He showed him the picture to Jason who looked at it, then back at Dick and then rolled his eyes like Dick was stupid.

He felt hard pressed not to take it seriously, after all, Jason was so far his only ally in his indignation over Brucely’s adoption. “I’ve got no idea what to do,” he confessed looking at Jason as if he held the keys to Dick and Wally’s relationship. And he might have, kid had demonstrated great insight reading him and his indignation.

“Talk to your man,” Jason said shrugging as he jumped of the bars and started moving towards the bench where he had a water bottle. “And tell him what?” Dick asked moving behind him, “That he can’t have a pet? I can’t do that.”

“Dunno. That he’s taken, I guess?” Jason said shrugging again and taking gulp of water. Dick gave him a dirty glare. _Not helpful_ , but Jason just shrugged at him “Hey, I relate, doesn’t mean I have experience,” Jason huffed feeling offended at his glare, and Dick smiled a little at the outburst. “You better not,” he teased a little and bumping Jason with his shoulder. “You’re too young to be thinking ‘bout..." Dick suddenly realized he didn't had any idea about Jason's sexuality... they'd never talked about anything even remotely personal before. he decided to go the traditional route "girls and relationships,” he finished lamely.

“Shut up. Plus, I know everything I need to know about it…” Jason said growing a little flustered and Dick was about to scoff at his obvious teenager act when Jason added just under his breath “I didn’t grew up on a fucking castle, Princess,” Dick managed to stop himself from transmitting the hurt he felt at that statement on his face, as the report on Jason’s years on the streets of Gotham flashed through his mind.

Batman hadn’t been particularly specific on the details, but his mother’s addiction, how she sometimes paid for it, as well as some ideas as to how the kid had managed to survive on the streets running errands for drug lords and pimps painted a painful picture and gave Dick enough pause to actually believe the kid actually did knew more about many things Dick had learnt until later in his life.

Dick’s childhood hadn’t been all kittens and rainbows, but he’d barely spent a couple weeks between the Circus and the Manor; and while Robin saw a lot of shit Gotham had to offer, he always arrived after the fact, never having to live it.

Jason had.

It had actually allowed him to make Robin a more grounded and active participant of Gotham’s night. Not Dick’s _bright_ contrast to the Bat’s darkness.

Jason’s past gave Robin a gray aura that better merged with the Bat.

Dick had hated him for it. Because, Robin was supposed to be bright. A ray of sunshine on Gotham’s darkness. Robin was supposed to be a memory of his parents that kept the spirit of awe from the Flying Graysons alive in Gotham.

Not this kid with anger management issues who trailed after the Bat and fueled Gotham’s darkness.

So he had hated him.

For twisting his family’s legacy.

It had taken some time and some space before he’d realized that Jason wasn’t just a kid with anger management issues, but a street smart, strong and feisty kid wanting to do good in their city. Now, he could see that _Robin_ actually kept Jason’s darkness aside. Robin’s light had taken hold on Jason and was turning what could have been one of Gotham’s darkest villains into one of his finest heroes.

And Dick smiled to himself looking at the kid, who was looking flustered at him, he might even be a better Rob- “Plus, B already messed me up with that fucking slideshow of his.”

_…_

_What?_

Any train of thought Dick might have had before was cut short at that.

_Slideshow…_

Realization hit him hard at the image of a drill and a… “Oh, God, he kept that?!” he screamed horrified feeling himself go red at the memories of being strapped to a chair, looking at the images of every horror imaginable.

“A fucking hour-long nightmare fuel? Yeah. He has it,” Jason said throwing a dirty look at the camera to the side. “Did he went full _Orange Clockwork_ on you too?” Jason asked and Dick shivered at the memory.

“Yeah. After Wally and I got it together. God, I couldn’t even kiss Wally for a week after that.”  Jason’s look of horror would have sent Dick on a laughing fit, if he wasn’t trying to repress the memories of that night.

“Dude… That’s harsh,” Jason said putting a hand on his elbow and moving back to the mats. “So, speaking of, what are you going to do about Wally?”

_What, indeed…_


	2. Chapter 2

Dick ended up staying sparring with Jason and eating dinner with Bruce and Alfred, talking about life in Blüd and his future enrollment in the Police Academy while also trying very hard to ignore every comment Bruce made about his life choices. He knew the man didn’t agree, but he still respected him. And he loved Alfred… and maybe Jason…

Probably…

Almost certainly.

So, Bruce could keep the passive aggressive comments, and Dick will continue to plaster the easy-going smile for his brother and butler/grandfather. At the end of dessert, Jason excused himself and went to his room. Ten minutes later, Dick was walking through the Zeta tube back to Blüd.

He decided to ignore the warehouse and go for his apartment. He was out of the Team’s roster today, and Blüd could survive a day without Nightwing. He needed some alone time right now, even if alone time would mean working himself up over the stupid pup on his boyfriend’s lap.

He didn’t managed to get there, though.

As soon as he turned the corner on his apartment’s street, a gush of wind hit him in the face and suddenly, the very same green eyes he’d thought he’ll have to avoid thinking about were two inches away from his face.

“Where _the hell_ have you been?” Wally asked angrily looking at him and Dick took a step back surprised and confused at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. “And don’t tell me Mt. Justice or a mission, because I _know_ you were off the roster today.”

Dick looked at his boyfriend’s angry face and barely managed to keep the stammer from his voice. “W-Wh-,” he muttered raising his hands in surrender “I was at the Manor. I told you Jason called,” he reminded his boyfriend as he moved a step back trying to get a little space from Wally.

Wally’s face turned a shade of pink as he took a step back looking at him curiously. Dick couldn’t stop his head from tilting a little. “What’s going on?” asked Dick, trying to assess his boyfriend’s odd behavior.

“Nothing… Did you really went to the Manor?” Wally asked him biting his lip nervously and looking at him straight in the eye. Dick nodded and noted Wally hadn’t kissed him or touched him at all. Wally never _not touched_ him. It wasn’t that Wally clung to him all the time, but his hands always gravitated towards his; if they were sitting, their legs were touching; if they were walking, their arms were constantly bumping; if they stood side to side, Wally would pass his arm around him, or rest his head on his shoulder… Dick had gotten so used to it, that whenever he wasn’t touching him, Dick _felt_ the lack of Wally.

He had also felt the anger… Wally had been mad.

And now he was ashamed…

“I… I thought you were lying…” Wally confessed quietly looking down before his gaze went back to his eyes “You… You looked like you were mad and maybe avoiding me,” he finished looking kind of ashamed, and now Dick was the one feeling bad because Wally had red him too well. Wally moved up and tried to go for a quick peck to his cheek meant as an apology that left Dick shivering as it felt cold against his skin.

“Why don’t we go inside?” he said moving away from his boyfriend feeling uncomfortable being in the street. He tried to squash the guilty feeling and the slashes of anger as the images of the white pup flooded his mind.

He moved back into the building quickly and quietly climbed to his apartment and opened the door, leaving it open for Wally, who entered behind him.

Dick tried to get out of talking by busying himself making an herbal tea. He offered Wally one who nodded looking at him intently. Dick felt the gaze stay on him for a good couple of seconds before his boyfriend’s tentative voice made him turn and face him. “Something _is_ bothering you, isn’t it?”

_Yeah, something is._

Dick looked at his boyfriend’s guarded and still confused face. “Maybe,” he replied thinking how to best approach what he’s been feeling. He wanted to avoid blowing up on him.

They’d been _sort of maybe weird_ since he’d left to Stanford, since he started living with Artemis.

Maybe even before. Wally had been kind of an asshole when he’d moved to Blüdhaven.

So, he needed to be smart about this. Probably best not to look jealous, but… maybe hurt. “Why didn’t you told me, you were getting a dog?” he asked softly, trying to angle it as if not being included was the whole issue.

Which, now that he thought about it, was kind of a valid point.

He _was_ supposed to be included in his boyfriend’s decisions.

“Brucely?” Wally asked, evidently confused. He shrugged and came closer to him, resting his hip on the fridge, giving him a complete view of the kitchen and preventing Dick to try to use the stove as an excuse to hide his face from him. “Dunno, it was a thing of the moment, didn’t thought you’ll mind,” he replied honestly and Dick felt a coldness on his chest.

 _Didn’t thought you’ll mind…_ His boyfriend gets a pet with someone else and he thinks he shouldn’t mind…

“Is it bad for me to get a pet?” Wally asked looking at him and Dick thought he must have seen the scowl on his face. Dick thought he’d done a good enough job hiding the jealousy, but apparently not enough for his boyfriend.

“No, it’s not,” he said sighing. He couldn’t exactly tell Wally not to have a pet, but still, he continued to play it as the _not being included_ thing, “It’s just… It took me by surprise,” he said shrugging and trying to project a false sense of detachment. He knew Wally would be able to read it and he’ll probably try to apologize and…

“Well, I told you, Arty thought it was a good idea, I agreed,” Dick had to do a double take as his boyfriend got on a defensive stance and crossed his arms looking at him angrily. “Didn’t know I needed _your_ _permission_ to get a dog.” He finished challenging him to contradict the rhetorical question.

“You don’t,” Dick muttered under his breath, tense after having Wally angry at him, he wasn’t supposed to be angry, they weren’t supposed to fight.

“Then, why are you mad about it?” Wally pressed and Dick simply shrugged non-committedly and tried to really focus on making the tea. He busied himself feeling the gaze of his boyfriend follow his every movement and having to bite his tongue and not lash out at him.

He really didn’t wanted to fight.

Even if Jason had said that the best choice would be to have it all in the open, Dick knew right now the best course of action would be to drink a tea, have an awkward couple minutes until they find a safe topic to talk about, and then he’ll try to forget about everything.

Wally living with Artemis had been the center of a lot of fights between the two of them, no need to add to it.

So, he stood there, unnecessarily stirring the brewing ignoring Wally’s stare, and once the tea had time to sit, he gave a mug to Wally, took one to himself and went to the living room, to try and put a movie or something that would distract them long enough to _forget_.

He wasn’t able to put his plan into action, though. As soon as he tried to grab the remote, Wally snatched it off the table and hid it behind his back.

Dick sighed internally before turning to look at him with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

Enough so that Wally would get the hint.

He didn’t.

“Dick,” Wally started carefully “please tell me this isn’t the _Artemis_ _thing_ again,” Dick barely managed to repress the scoff, but not the grimace on his face, and that was enough for his boyfriend, who groaned loudly and threw the remote on the couch as he exclaimed a frustrated “ _God, Dick!_ ” to him.

And that did it for Dick, because he could _understand_ ignoring his feelings to avoid a confrontation… but Wally being annoyed _at_ _him_ because he got a pet with his _whatever,_ without even telling Dick.

“You went and got a pet with her, Wally!” he yelled at him dropping any pretense and exploding “A pet! _With her!_ ”

Wally’s eyes widened a little as he saw him and in a second Dick realized Wally hadn’t expecting him to react so badly, he’d probably just expected Dick to be having a little jealousy fit like he’d had a couple days ago when he’d found them walking around campus with their arms linked. Instead, he was getting the full blast of 12 hours of simmering anger at the image of his boyfriend’s lovable smile while he looked at _their_ pet…

Well… _Fuck him._

Dick had tried to avoid a fight. Wally hadn’t given a fuck and had pressed the issue. Now, Dick growled at him as he stated with the conclusion he’d arrived at, after his talk with Jason. “If you are going around making life-long commitments with someone it should be with me, your boyfriend, not with your housemate.”

Wally rolled his eyes at him then and Dick bristled before Wally even started talking, “Oh, please, D! I didn’t get a life-long, _anything_. Artemis wanted a pet, we’re living together, and I thought it was a good idea; so, instead of her getting him, we did.” Dick bit his tongue to prevent himself from telling him that it wasn’t that simple, that he wasn’t _just_ _getting a pet_.

It was a whole fucking lot of things that came with the pet.

And even the fuckload of things that came before that.

But he didn’t said anything, though, Wally just pressed on, “And before you go there, she’s my friend, one of my best friends, one of _our_ best friends. And, _fucking again_ , that’s _all she is_ , all she’ll **_ever_** be, a friend.”

Dick huffed at that and retorted “No, she’s not. She’s living with you and she had a crush on you,” it was true, she had, she’d told them.

“ _Had_! She _had_ one!” Wally said focusing on the time. He always did that, like you can get rid of feelings like that. Dick knew the truth, he knew how hard it was to get over a crush, let alone a crush on Wally. He’d tried, once, when he’d thought he’d lost Wally to his family… There was no such thing as _moving on from Wally_. But he couldn’t focus on that as the speedster continued talking “And she came clean about it _before_ I moved in, so it wouldn’t be an issue. Which, by the way, you promised it wouldn’t be. You said you were ok with it.”

Dick bit his lip hard.

 _He_ _had_.

Artemis had come to him when she and Wally had talked about living together. She’d been the one to convince him that moving together was a good idea. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of her trying to kick him off the picture by living together with his boyfriend.

He said as much to him, “Well, maybe I _was_ ok with it, _before_. Before you got all _chummy_ with her, before you went on dates together, before you took walks on the park with your arms linked, before you decided to let everyone fucking believe you were a couple. Before I walked in you two sleeping in the same bed, half-naked. Before you got a pet with her.” He listed… he was only scratching the surface.

It was as if every week he kept finding new ways his boyfriend was spending time with his… _her_.

“My God, Dick! How many times? You are taking all of that out of context, Dick. I didn’t _get chummy_ , I’m acting the same way I do with her in Mt Justice.” Wally talked frustrated and walking back to the kitchen and letting the lightning show a little on his skin. Dick knew he was two seconds away from getting really angry at him; honestly, he didn’t gave a shit right now. The image of Wally smiling and caressing the stupid dog he’d gotten with Artemis, the idea of the both of them going out and getting the dog together, spending time together, planning together… Wally continued “And, what if we walked with our arms linked, you do the same with Babs. And for the last fucking time, we’re not _sleeping in the same bed._ I told you, she got sick, and I stayed in her room, keeping her company and ended up falling asleep. We weren’t… I don’t _like_ Artemis, I’m _with you_. Artemis is just my roommate she-”

“Housemate,” Dick interjected, effectively ending Wally’s tirade. One that was getting rather old, frankly. He knows it by heart: _She’s just a friend_.

She’s a friend who is a _housemate_.

Not a _roommate_.

They don’t share a room. They share a house.

It was an important difference.

Though, Wally didn’t seemed to consider it enough of a difference, because after half a second of a dumbfounded look, a groan deep from his throat came out and he ran his fingers through his hair as he muttered “ _Fuck this_ ,” Dick was about to reply, but Wally turned to face him and his eyes were green pools of barely repressed anger and lightning, “I don’t _know_ what’s gotten into you since I moved in with her, but we’re barely into the **fourth month** and we’ve had this fight, what? Six, seven times? That’s almost every other week!”

“So?” Dick challenged him walking up to his boyfriend and standing a couple inches away, and taking advantage of the half inch he’d gained from him. Wally wasn’t deterred though, as he huffed, “So… _You_ need to do _something_ about this **_thing_** , Dick.”

Dick rolled his eyes and started to say what he’d been saying for the past four months. “You could…” But, Wally didn’t let him finish, “I’m not moving!” he yelled and Dick took a step back glaring at his boyfriend “No, Dick, sorry, but we talked about it before I went ahead with this. I already signed the lease for a year and we paid six months ahead. I’m staying with her,” Dick huffed at that, but Wally wasn’t done. “And I’m staying the full four years.”

He glared at his boyfriend “And I’m just supposed to what… nod and just keep watching you-”

“Watching me, _what_ , exactly!? Huh!?” Wally crossed his arms, scowl on his face, looking as if he was _justified_ in being angry at him. Dick felt tempted to hit him square on the nose and wipe that fucking scowl clean off his face. “What is it you think that’s going on? You think I’m _fucking her_? Behind your back?” Dick felt bile rising at that. “You think that’s what’s happening? That we come home and I fuck her in our _shared house?_ ”

 _Yeah._ _I can’t stop imagining that._

He bit his lip though, choosing to simply stay there and stare at his boyfriend. “There are _so_ many things wrong with that scenario, Dick.”

_Are there? Are there, really?_

_Is it so hard to imagine someone like Wally, a flirt, handsome cheerful guy, getting hot and bothered with someone like Artemis, a beautiful, skilled and all around amazing girl._

There wasn’t, really, any point in denying it. They’d make a great couple. Everyone already believes it.

So, why is Wally not getting why it bothers him?

“ _Really_? Is it honestly that unimaginable?” he asked bitter at his boyfriend’s blindness.

Why can’t he realize he shouldn’t be living with Artemis? That living together is just _tempting_ _fate_? That it looks like the two of them _should_ be together, and it’s only Dick who’s keeping Wally and Artemis from being a couple?

A good couple. A happy couple.

_‘That’s what true love looks like...’_

“Yeah!” Wally all but exploded on him, “It would be me and Artemis going _behind your back._ _Us_ , cheating on _you_! Do you see that happening?”

_No_

He didn’t… Didn’t meant it couldn’t happen.

Doesn’t mean it _shouldn’t_ happen.

And that thought was too fucking scary for Dick to assess right now. “And even if she wanted to… I! Am! Gay!” Wally yelled those words at Dick, and Dick had to scoff a little swallow at that, because he knew how his boyfriend got whenever he mentioned the possibility of him liking a woman. “Fuck, Dick, she could parade naked around me all day and my cock would barely even twitch.”

Dick scrunched his nose at that, “No need to be gross,” he muttered under his breath, still, apparently loud enough for Wally to listen. “Yes, Dick. I need to be gross, because apparently regular words don’t go thought your skull,” he said hitting his own head and clicking his tongue frustrated, “If they did, you would have got the concept that _I’m not interested in Arty_! And that’s not even talking about the fact that I’m actually fucking dating you, for some reason.”

Dick took a step back looking at Wally. That had hurt.

It really had.

He knew Wally must be really mad, if he was doubting them together.

He bit his lip hard, trying to prevent himself from blurting something he would regret.

 _This_ is why he didn’t wanted to get on the fight. This is why he wanted to move past it and try to overlook the fucking dog. Because Wally got _too into_ their fights and he started to go to tangents that weren’t even part of the discussion.

Like the idea that he wasn’t sure why they were together.

And it brought Dick’s fears to the front of his mind.

The dream and the nightmares and all those thoughts he got every time he was sitting in a stool eating cold food, or watching a movie alone. Those images that came into his mind right before he passes out from exhaustion alone in his bed.

They’re stupid. He knows they are. But he can help having his thoughts wonder over the beautiful bungalow in Palo Alto, while he’s braving the cold fall of Blüdhaven alone. Without him.

While he’s there. With _her_.

And it hurts, because more than once, Dick has frozen himself in thought thinking those precise same words.

_We are together… for some reason…_

_What reason?_

_Why are we together?_

He’s fucking terrified of the day Wally’s not going to be able to come up with an answer to those questions. When he’s going to realize he doesn’t need… Dick swallowed looking at him, expecting to hear the words, to see if this was the day Wally finally…

_No._

_That’s not…_

Dick shook himself off that train of thought and looked at Wally, who was just standing there, looking at him with his big green eyes, biting his lip having realized what he just said and looking sadly at him. But still, he was too angry to process, because his voice just broke as he added “I’m loyal, Dick! I _fucking_ am!” Wally was looking at him desperate for any support with his eyes filled with tears of frustration.

Dick sighed deeply.

“I know you are,” he said trying to deescalate the fight, but it backfired on him as Wally growled angrily at him “Then why _the hell_ do we keep fighting about this!?”

“I don’t like you living with her!” Dick replied with the same voice, tired and angry. He was done with going over the same arguments again and again.

“Why?” Wally cried at him looking dejected. “Because…” Dick huffed, trying to come up with a sentence to condense what he was feeling, “Because, it’s not me; because, it should be me,”

Again, wrong call.

Wally seemed to wound up even tighter at that. “It _should be you_? What’s that supposed to…? So, what? If I’m not living with you I can’t live with anyone? What’s next, a list of people I shouldn’t see without supervision? Maybe a leash?” Wally barked at him, with new found venom on his voice.

“That’s not what I mean,” Dick hissed under his breath having his words twisted like that. “Then, _what do you mean!_?” Wally yelled at him.

“That it should be _me!_ ” he exploded. “You should be living with _me_!”

Wally looked at him stunned for half a second, and then he closed his eyes taking a deep breath to prevent whatever his answer was going to be, before sitting on the couch and letting the breath go. “I can’t… Oh my God, I can’t hear the same fucking thing over and over-” he said pulling his hair. “Dick, this is insane. This…” Wally huffed and stood up looking at him “I’m gonna cool off,” he said before walking away, and Dick had to count his blessings Wally didn’t left the apartment, instead choosing to go up to the room.

_Great_

Dick threw himself in the couch wanting to yell and hit someone.

This is why he didn’t wanted to fight Wally. This empty _itchy_ feeling under his skin that filled everything. Fuck, he hated fights like this.

Dick groaned trying to assess how the conversation got twisted the way it did. It was just a fucking dog. It shouldn’t have hit him so hard.

If only Wally had fucking _told him_ about the dog, he could have been involved, and he wouldn’t have felt like this. Like he was an observer on his boyfriend’s life.

‘ _Talk to your man_ ’ Jason’s advice rang strong in his head. And tell him what?

Every fucking word he’d said had only helped to make Wally angrier at him.

_I don’t want you to live with her_

Why?

_Because… Because…_

Dick looked at the ceiling. Why didn’t he wanted his boyfriend living with Artemis?

It wasn’t that she had a crush on him. It wasn’t that they were cheating on him.

They weren’t. Of course they weren’t. He knew that.

But…

But the idea that they _might_.

_No. No, that’s not it._

He remembered what Wally had told him right after going to live with Artemis, after enrolling in his classes and being scouted by one of his teachers as a lab assistant.

‘ _Yeah, it honestly feels like a dream come true_ ’

Wally had been so happy.

But that week, Dick had found out about Jason being the new Robin, and he’d lashed out at Bruce. And then, his next mission had failed spectacularly because Donna had been too eager, too green. And he’d had to vacate the apartment as a gas leak had threatened to blow up the building.

His life had been a fucking hell hole and Wally was living the dream.

It had been so fucking frustrating, and all the while Wally… was _so_ _happy_.

Dick felt himself get sick at the thought he had to stand up and walk around.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

His boyfriend’s happy without him and Dick, hadn’t wanted that? Was that it?

_Would I prefer he was lonely and sad?_

No-

Yes.

Maybe…

Maybe not lonely, but not _that happy_ …

_Not happier than I am._

…

Dick sat, the bile in his throat making it really hard for him to keep moving.

Was he really this petty? His boyfriend was happy, he was not, so he got jealous?

He looked around the apartment he was living in. It had been a rat infested hole in the middle of a metaphorical urban warzone. Blüdhaven wasn’t by any means a nice place to live in, and he was living in the _bad_ part of the city. Close to the Police Academy. Near the docks. Crime ridden and wet.

Wally was in Sunny California. With his beautiful house and his beautiful roommate, and their lovely new dog.

Dick pictured the contrast. He pictured himself living with Wally in California.

He pictured Wally living in Blüdhaven, miserable with him. Surprisingly, the image didn’t filled him with dread. It was…

_Because I wouldn’t be miserable with him._

And why the hell does someone has to be miserable? Wally’s happy there. He’s _happy_.

Dick _should be happy_ for him.

Those feelings, this _envy_ was not healthy, Dick knew that, he knew he’s not acting just like a jealous boyfriend, but more like a fucking _asshole_.

‘ _So what? If I’m not living with you I can’t live with anyone?’_

Dick had wanted to yell “Yes” and nod like a maniac at Wally. Yeah, he wanted Wall for himself, he shouldn’t be living with someone else.

It sickened him, to be thinking like that.

Wally doesn’t deserve that, he deserves being happy. And, fuck, Dick would love to make him happy. He just wanted that happiness to stem from _him_ , not from someone else.

Was that too much to ask?

_Yes. It is._

_Don’t be an asshole._

…

‘ _Talk to your man_ ’

Dick sighed resigned to follow his little wing’s advice.

_I’m gonna have to take Jason out for dinner or something._

_-_-_-_

Dick walked into the room to find Wally with his head buried in the pillows. He noticed his legs went rigid as soon as he came into the room, and it took a lot of his self-control not to bolt to try again later.

Still, he furthered his resolve, trying to dispel all the nasty negative feelings still swirling around his mind as he sat on the bed. He tried to start twice, opening his mouth and trying to will himself to say anything, but not finding any words that fit his thoughts.

_How do you tell your boyfriend you’re an asshole who doesn’t want him to be happy if you’re not there?_

“Sorry” Dick had to do a double take to realize it had been actually Wally talking, and not a figment of his imagination. And then, he tried to rake his brain trying to come up with an explanation as for why _Wally_ was apologizing to _him_. “What for?” he asked softly after two whole seconds and still coming empty.

Wally raised his head from the pillows and looked at him, and Dick felt his heart shrink at the sight of the red rimmed eyes. Wally had been crying. Or he’d been trying too hard to prevent himself from crying. “Saying I don’t know why I’m with you… I… it’s not just _some reason._ It’s _the_ reason. I do love you, D.”

Dick smiled against his will at that, even though he knew it was probably registering as a sad smile, his whole chest warmed up at that, but the bile on his throat burned even hotter at the thoughts he’d been having downstairs. He didn’t deserve that. He…

“I know,” he forced himself to say thought his closed throat. “And I’m sorry, too,” he added immediately raising a hand and putting it on Wally’s cheek “I know you’re not sleeping with Arty. I _know_ that, I should have never suggested…”

Wally sat down on the bed, hugging the pillow and crossing his legs looking at him intently biting his lips. When he talked, he did it with a soft confused voice “Then, why is this so hard for you? It shouldn’t be all that different from me living with my Aunt; God knows Arty nags me just as much all the time” he tried to joke but neither of them laughed, Dick copying his sitting stance and letting their knees bump. Wally leaned closer to him, “Please, talk to me, babe. We used to talk about us all the time; don’t close off. You were so open about your feelings…”

“I’m not Bruce, Wally,” Dick cut him with a little more force than he needed, knowing where his boyfriend was going with that line of thought. Still, it was what he was supposed to be doing. Following Jason’s advice and talking.

“I don’t want you living with someone else,” he blurted not knowing where to start. It was the truth. Wally sighed tiredly but Dick decided to continue and cut the conversation from devolving into another argument. “I know. You don’t have to say it. It’s controlling and probably not exactly a healthy thought, not wanting you near someone other than me; but that’s how I feel. The idea of you living, sharing… being happy without me… It…”

Wally’s blank stare didn’t helped to calm Dick’s thoughts, nor did it do anything to stop the bile from spreading, but… He needed this out in the open. He needed Wally to understand. Hell, he needed to understand _himself_. Wally was right. He had to do _something_. The whole jealousy and feeling like shit just because his boyfriend isn’t next to him had to stop if they wanted to be together.

So… where to start?

‘ _Yeah, it honestly feels like a dream come true_ ’

He remembered that phrase again, it had been the start of everything, Wally’s dream. He had to start talking somewhere, he might as well start there. “Do you remember, what you told me about your dream, back in the Camp? About the house just outside the city where you could have kids, we talked about it…” Wally nodded with his brow furrowed, probably not following the line of thought.

“I… I started thinking about that, Walls. We… I guess we never really brought it back again, huh? But it stuck with me, these couple of years I’ve… I want to give you that, Wally. I really do.” He had thought about it constantly. He’d been enamored with Wally’s description of his idea of a future together, the house, the lazy Sunday mornings, the walking together to a Zeta Tube, all of it. “I dream about it too… Waking up next to you, talking about our days, leaving for work, if we adopt maybe taking the kid to school, and then coming home to you, making you dinner and falling asleep next to you every night. It’s homey and it’s amazing and I _want it_.”

Dick had dreamt about it a lot. He’d literally had dreams at night where he pictured Wally in domestic bliss.

But…

“But then, I wake up. I wake up and you’re not next to me, we don’t stay in bed talking about the day. I get up and have breakfast alone on a wooden stool. I go to work, and yeah, I get to be with you on the Cave and it’s _so good_ , so perfect, but… but, then I come back here…” Dick had to swallow to prevent his voice from breaking at the thought of his dark lonely nights in Blüdhaven. Fuck he hated being alone. If he wasn’t with Wally he’ll probably go out and get himself a string of lovers just to fill the fucking apartment with life and noise. But he was, he was taken and still he was alone. And waking up from those dreams of domestic bliss to that emptiness was too fucking much.

And then, waking up and then talking to his boyfriend only to hear him talking about his happy life, with his beautiful roommate, and the _fucking dog_.

Seeing him embracing that dog through the video call, _her_ dog – _their_ dog – during what was supposed to be the one time of the day where Dick could have a semblance of that dream…

It had been too much…

“I… I can’t help feeling…” Dick struggled to find a word as his eyes filled with tears at the pressure in his chest. “Because, it feels like she’s giving you all of that,” he said finally looking at Wally’s eyes, his green beautiful eyes that were trained on him, open and caring. So fucking _in love_ it hurt Dick, because he shouldn’t be feeling this jealous over nothing, not when Wally was looking at him like that… But… “Walls, she’s waking up with you. She’s talking to you about your day. She’s there when you go to school. She’s there when you come home. She… She even got a pet with you…” Dick’s voice was cut by a hiccup that forced his way between Dick’s monologues forcing him to breathe. “She’s giving you everything I want to… everything I _should_ be giving you.”

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t.

She didn’t deserve that. Dick did.

And fuck it if it makes him sound bad, but Wally is _his_. He chose _him_.

So, why is she getting to live _his_ _dream_?

“So, yeah… I’m jealous. I’m so fucking jealous because… you’re doing all that stuff with her. I look around and… I got nothing to give you Walls… She’s giving you everything I should… And it’s scary…” he huffed and looked at the ceiling trying to gain a little bit of separation from those bright green eyes that were making it so fucking hard to focus on anything else. “It fucking terrifies me that one day you’re gonna wake up and you’re gonna realize you _are_ _living your dream_ , that it came true… only… I’m _not in it_ …”

And that was it.

That was his fucking fear. He’d said it.

Yeah, Wally’s gay.

Yeah, he and Arty would never go behind his back.

Yeah, he’s a fucking asshole.

But,

What if Wally realizes that he’s already happy?

And what if when he realizes that, he looks around and there’s no trace of Dick in his life?

Dick felt arms wrapping round his body and he hid his face on Wally’s shoulder and letting himself sob there, trying and failing to control his tears as Wally’s warmer than normal body wraped itself around him, warming him up and allowing him to center.

“Fuck, babe… I didn’t know you’ve been thinking that…” Wally said making Dick move back as Wally cupped his face with his hands and slowly caressing his cheeks and getting rid of the tear trails in his eyes. Wally was looking straight at him, making him feel small but safe there. “God, Dick,” he said as he smiled softly “I’m sorry, but… you know that’s a load of crap, right?”

Dick huffed hard and tried to move away from him, feeling his chest puff painfully, but Wally held him in place and continued. “Dick, you forgot the most important part of that dream. It’s never been about the house, or the breakfasts, or the dog… It’s about you. It’s having _you_. It’s waking up next to _your body_ , it’s listening to _your voice_ during breakfast. It’s _these_ delicious lips kissing me good bye, and these amazing arms hugging me as we meet.”

Wally kept caressing and touching him, moving closer to give him a soft kiss as he talked about his lips, and staying there while he looked at his eyes, and Dick had never seen those green eyes so big and bright as he was looking at them right now. “It’s _you_ I want in my life, not a house or a pet.”

Dick felt a full body shiver at that, and he fell ahead a little, resting his head on Wally’s forehead. “Promise?” he pleaded softly at Wally, and he chuckled quietly “Of course, babe, Fuck, I thought you _knew_ that by now.” He did… But hearing Wally, so easily and so wholeheartedly dismiss his fears, it felt like a stream of cool water ran through his body putting down the fire he’d been feeling for the past 14 hours.

“No one will replace you from my dream, babe,” Wally reiterated as he moved closer to him and softly kissed his lips. Dick melted into the kiss, willing himself not to cry into the kiss, even if he shuddered and held tightly into Wally’s frame. His boyfriend’s arms embraced him and he laid both of them down in bed. “I… Fuck, D. I never thought… I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t wanted you, like I could have someone other than you…”

Dick smiled at his boy as he buried his nose in Dick’s neck and breathed in his scent humming pleasantly.

Wally moved away after a couple second and sat on the bed close to him and looking deep in thought “We should talk to Arty, you know? About these things… I mean, she’s really a good friend, but I don’t want you to feel like… Like she’s replacing you, or anything.” He moved to the heading of the bed and rested his back there and Dick sat next to him, shoulders bumping, looking at him. Wally continued, “So… maybe we can… I don’t know, I mean, you’ve never come meet our friends there, that’s why they ended up believing Arty and I were together… but, if you wanted, you should come to a couple of our parties and gatherings and I introduce you as my boyfriend… I mean, sure not addressing the rumors kept most people at bay, but… It’s kind of boring having to hear people give us relationship advice and having to nod every time they make a stupid comment or a joke…”

Dick smiled at Wally’s frustrated voice but found himself nodding at him. It was a good point, he barely knew anyone at Stanford, and when he finally did, people were already believing Wally and Arty were a couple, and they’d kind of ignore it already, so… But, Dick smiled at his boyfriend nodding. “I would like that, yeah.”

Wally smiled and nodded turning to him, evidently encouraged by his acceptance “Also… maybe, I could start staying here every weekend… I mean, I have the labs on Saturday morning, but I can talk to Dr. Hayton and some of the guys at the lab, maybe I can get switch to some weekday… That way I can come over from Friday night and stay till Monday mornings, instead of just staying together at Mt. Justice... you know… It could be nice, waking up with you in _our room_ more often…”

Dick felt something warm up at his chest at the suggestion, and he was really close to accepting it, but he shook his head. “I… You don’t have to move the lab thing, Wally” he said softly, “I know how much you like working on the Lap on weekends, when it’s not crowded and you can focus on it. I… I want you to be able to enjoy your time there” He bit his lip thinking about the idea… he really liked the plan of spending all weekends together though… “Maybe… I mean, I barely have anything on Satudays here, so… I could just go to California after school on Fridays, you can keep your schedule, then we leave for Mr. Justice Saturday at noon, and have Sunday nights here in Blüd…”

Wally hummed unconvinced “Do you really wanna rotate that much?” 

Translation, _he_ didn’t wanted to rotate that much… but didn’t wanted Dick to think he was refusing.

He rolled his eyes, “We can try it a couple weeks… I mean, really, we already have a couple changes of clothes in all three places so we won’t even have to be carrying bags from place to place… Plus, the Zeta Tubes are practically around the corner, so it’s not that much of a trip, really.”

Wally looked at him still unconvinced. “Ok, let’s try it out…”

Dick smiled at his boyfriend and rest his head on his shoulder half hugging him as they talked about thifferent ways they can make their schedules work arount their commitments. He felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest at the thought of planning his future with his boyfriend. His Wally.

He focused on the boy in his arms.

They will be ok.

He knew they will.

And they’ll have their dream.

Dick will make fucking sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi… So, I hope you’ve enjoyed this story…
> 
> Sadly, we’re coming to the end on the series, at least for the stories I planned from the beginning. There are two more stories that I’ll post after this. One that it’s sort of a collection of scenes, which has been quite hard to write (about 5 chapters) and a final one that I don’t want to talk too much about…
> 
> I will be posting the two main stories before the end of February, so expect at least a weekly post from me for the next couple of weeks. 
> 
> There are a couple of side stories here and there and a couple chapters from Charlie’s Story that I’ll post eventually; so don’t worry, I won’t completely forget about them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick question: Tim/Kon, do you like the couple? 
> 
> I'm kind of leaning to have it as a side pairing on the next story. I like them in the comics but in the cartoon they really don't share many scenes together, I honestly don't remember seeing them actually having a conversation other than the initial mission on the sewer, so I don't know.. Any thoughts?


End file.
